A Worried Brother
by CBloom2
Summary: Title kind of gives it away. A small Angus/Mike one shot based on first few episodes of season 2 - SPOILERS. Love these two so much.


**HI, I've only just started watching Code Black, only had season 1 in the UK so far, although I believe that season 2 may start quite soon. This is loosly based on what happens in the first few episodes of season 2 (SO SPOILERS UK FANS!). I have to say that I love Angus and Mike and their relationship. This story is nothing amazing but it's something that wouldn't leave my head after seeing a few bits of the first few episodes and reading some other spoilers. If anyone wants to avoid spoilers, then don't read my authors note after the end of the story because I just have to let it all out! You may guess what it's about by the title.**

 **Disclaimer, I don't own anyone that you recognise - if I did I'd be a lot happier at the moment!**

 **A Worried Brother**

Angus shifted position on the dreadfully, uncomfortable plastic chair that he was certain had moulded to his shape after the amount of time he had spent sat in it over the last few days...actually a week! How had it been a week already?

He glanced once again at his comatose older brother, a fleeting spark of hope that he might see something different this time - a twitch of his finger or a slight change in his vitals - but no, nothing had changed. He sighed as he sat up to the bed, once again taking his brothers hand in his own, taking comfort in the fact that the hand was still warm, "Hey Mike, Dad came by yesterday although I'm pretty certain that he didn't actually drop by to see you...sorry, you didn't really need to know that," Angus smiled sadly, "He wanted me to sign over your power of attourney to him. I didn't even know you'd put me down for that. I suppose it's something that we never talked about, but we should have...anyway, thanks for trusting me with that," he paused as he took a few seconds to check the machines again, "Dad was his usual, charming self. His concern for you didn't interfere with him voicing his opinion of how useless I was and that how I ran away from everything... maybe he's right, maybe that's what I have done in the past, but I'm not running away from this Mike, I'm not running away from you," Angus felt his throat beginning to close up, "You had my back when I needed you the most so now it's time for me to repay you - and that's what I intend to do, but I need you to wake up man, you've been sleeping long enough!"

Tears filled his eyes as he lowered the bed guard, got to his feet and began to listen to his brother's heartbeat for about the millionth time.

"Any change?"

Angus almost dropped the stethascope in his surprise at hearing the voice of his friend. He turned to see Mario looking down on his sleeping brother, "No change," the young doctor gulped.

"What about you Angus? How are you doing? The truth now..." Mario added as he watched his friend trying to decide how to answer him, "I'm coping," he told him honestly, "I just want him to wake up - the longer he's unconscious..."

"You can't think like that Angus, this is Mike we're talking about - he's got everything to live for," Mario insisted, hoping that he could get through to his dispairing friend.

Angus managed a quick smile as he nodded his head in agreement, "Is it time to start our shift?" he asked, glancing at the clock, his brow furrowed as he tried to work it out.

Mario looked at the exhausted young doctor wishing there was something he could do to help, "Nah, I'm early. Shift doesn't start for another hour."

"Ok, I'll stay here a bit longer then I'll come down," Angus told him.

"Ok buddy," Mario replied, "Make sure you eat," he reminded.

Angus soon found himself alone again, so he picked up the newspaper and began to read the sports section aloud to his brother.

Why was he shaking?

"Angus, Angus, wake up..."

Why could he hear a woman's gently voice encouraging him to wake up?

He blinked his eyes as they slowly opened, waiting for them to adjust to the light, "Dr Rorish...what...what's going on?" the disorientated doctor queried, surprised to see his boss.

"You were late for shift - I was worried, so I..."

Angus jumped to his feet, "Oh my god! I'm so sorry. I...I don't know what happened..."

Leanne smiled at him , "I'll tell you what happened - an exhausted young doctor and younger brother fell into a much needed sleep and...well, I didn't have the heart to wake you."

Angus dropped his head slightly, "I'm really sorry..."

Leanne shook her head, "Don't be sorry Angus. You came back to work to soon. You belong with your brother, so take all the time you need."

"I let you down. I've let everyone down...even Mike. He'd be so disappointed in me..."

"Now you listen to me young man, " Leanne insisted as she faced Angus, her hands on both of his shoulders, "You haven't let anyone down, least of all your brother. You've been by his side since the moment he was brought in. You're exhausted - but I know that hasn't even occurred to you..."

"I can sleep when he wakes up," the younger doctor mumbled.

"Mario told me that he'd seen you looking 'dead on your feet' as he put it - so when you didn't arrive for your shift, I managed to sneak up here because I knew this is where you would be. We were ok today. If we'd been slammed then I would have woken you , but luckily we weren't..."

"Thank you, " Angus almost whispered.

What he hadn't realised was that when had had stood up, he had unconsciously took hold of his brothers hand, which was why he hadn't felt the slight squeeze earlier.

Suddenly, the machines began to make different noises causing both doctors to shift their attention to them. Leanne glanced down at the patient, "Angus...look," she told him, inclining her head towards his brother.

Angus looked down to see Mike's eyes beginning to open. Then he felt the pressure on his hand, "He's squeezing my hand," he told Leanne joyfully.

He began to frown when he realised that Mike was becoming agitated, "Hey, big brother, try to relax. You've got a tube in to help you breathe," he explained gently while running his thumb over his brother's hand in an effort to calm him.

"I'll get his doctor," Leanne offered as she left the brothers. Although they were all doctors, they weren't actually in charge of Mike's care, so they needed to find his doctor, who arrived quickly. He moved to the other side of the bed and began checking him over, "Well Dr Leighton, it's good to see you awake, I'm going to take out this tube and see how well you do on your own," he explained as he made his preparations.

Five minutes later, the tube was out and Mike was sat up a little with Angus hovering close, ice chips in hand as he knew that his brother's throat would feel sore after having the tube in. He placed a chip in Mike's mouth, joy and relief surging through the younger man in equal measure, but due to his exhausted state, it almost caused his legs to give out. Leanne, who hadn't left because she had wanted to see how the older Leighton was doing, noticed Angus beginning to falter so she took a step forward and guided him to the chair at the side of the bed. The young resident hung his head in embarrassment as he ran a shaking hand through his hair. As Leannne had helped him, she had caught a glimpse of Mike's tired yet concerned features, "Just sit for a minute," she told the younger man. She turned towards Mike, who was staring at his brother even though he was having trouble keeping his eyes open. She sat on the edge of the bed and gently took Mike's hand in hers, "He's ok - just tired. He's been by your side since you were brought in," she told him, watching him carefully for any signs of distress.

Mike never took his eyes off his brother, "I know," he rasped so quietly that Leanne almost didn't hear him.

"Angus," Mike whispered, but his brother was to far away to hear him.

Leanne patted the older brother's hand and stood up, "Angus, he's asking for you."

The younger man sprang to his feet with renewed purpose, quickly moving into Leanne's space, "Hey how are you feeling?" he asked gently.

Mike swallowed a few times, "Tired," he whispered.

"Yeah well surprisingly enough, being in a coma can do that to you," Angus smiled.

Mike tried to smile with him, but was still struggling to keep his eyes open, "Go home Angus," he ordered.

Angus shook his head, "No, I'm fine. You've only just woken up, I'm not leaving you now. I need to be here..."

Mike managed to open his eyes and look directly at his brother, "Please Angus," he rasped, coughing a little, "You need to rest too..."

With that he fell back to sleep, leaving Angus feeling confused and a little upset. All the hours he had spent waiting by his bedside, praying for his brother to wake up, then when he did he told him to go home.

Leanne could see that the younger brother was feeling a little lost, "He just wants you to get some proper rest Angus," she explained gently, "He knows that you've been here, by his side through all this - he told me," she smiled kindly.

Angus looked at his sleeping brother, "I guess I could use a decent bed and a shower - but I still owe you some hours..."

Leanne shook her head, "Don't you worry about that. I told you to take as much time as you needed and that's what you're doing. Go home. Rest, shower, eat a proper meal, then come back and see your brother later, when you don't look like you should be in a hospital bed. Now I need to go and tell everyone the good news," she smiled as she turned to leave.

Angus caught her arm, "Thank you Dr Rorish, for everything."

"You're welcome. Now go home Angus!"

Angus finally smiled as he watched her leave then turned to his slumbering brother, "Typical. Wake up from a week long coma just long enough to boss me about..." Angus felt fresh tears of relief fall causing small wet patches on the covers. He dragged in a deep breath to gather himself together, "I can't tell you how happy I am that you're still here to boss me around. I'll be back later big brother - rest easy."

With that, Angus leant over and placed a gentle kiss on his brother's forehead, then turned and left his brothers side.

He missed the smile that graced the older man's features and the lone tear that tracked down his face.

 **Was going to carry on and have a conversation between the brothers when Angus got back to the hospital but decided against it.**

 **I'm leaving it there because I don't want anything bad to happen to Mike, but I'm getting the feeling that something might and I know that I'll be as upset as Angus if it does!**

 **Hope this was ok Code Black fans.**


End file.
